Started With a Wedding
by Belles7
Summary: I thought that her wedding was going to be the end for me and the beginning for her. But it turns out that it was a new beginning for me as well as her. (NON-MASSACRE) A/N: Things are going to be switched up a bit. Read and you'll find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Started With a Wedding**

* * *

***chapter 1: Smile**

* * *

**~~ x ~~**

"Ne, Ino-chan, what would you do if I told you that I loved Sasuke too?"

"Well, then, we couldn't be friends anymore, Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"We'd be rivals since I love Sasuke, too…. You don't happen to love him, do you?"

"No…why would you say that, Ino?"

**~~ x ~~**

* * *

**SAKURA POV: **

If you gave me the choice of choosing between a boy and my friend, I'd automatically go for my friend. What? You don't believe me? Just hear me out. Listen to the whole story, okay?

I'm not as greedy as Pig likes to call me sometimes. Just to let you know, she uses that as a joke. Me being greedy…get it? Yeah, I didn't really get it either. Ino and her jokes just don't go very well together. Anyways, thanks to her wedding, it was literally the new beginning of my life. Enjoy.

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Ino was standing in a luxurious private room feeling super duper jittery. Dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, Ino gingerly spun around as she stared at herself mesmerizingly.

Her bright blonde hair was laced into a complicated yet graceful bun. She was wearing some sparkling white earrings with blue designs engraved onto them. It brought out her baby blue eyes.

"Wow, I look amazing," Ino muttered. Standing next to her was the matron of honor, Hinata and the maid of honor, Sakura. Hinata had married Naruto a year ago and Sakura, well, she was still single. And she preferred to be single.

Sakura smiled sincerely and praised, "You look better than you usually do, Ino-pig."

Ino turned around to look at her best friend since childhood and smiled brightly. Although their praises sounded harsh, they really were positive-fueled compliments. It was an old habit that would probably never be broken.

"So do you, Forehead. Can you believe it, Sakura?" Ino asked, incredulous for a second before continuing, "Here we are, nineteen years old, and I'm getting married to Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura nodded and stated in unison with Ino, "The man of your life that you've been waiting for since you were born." Ino smiled at Sakura before looking at Hinata and saying, "And here Hinata stands, already married before the two of us, Forehead."

Hinata blushed and reasoned, "Naruto-kun proposed to me before Sasuke-kun could."

Ino nodded and laughed happily before commenting, "Sakura, you really need to get yourself a man now that I'm going to be busy with Sasuke."

Sakura pouted and muttered, "I don't need a man though, Ino." Hinata chuckled at the two friends. Sometimes, they acted like they were still attending the academy.

Putting a hand on her hips, Ino furrowed her brows and stated, "Sakura, just move back to Konoha and find yourself a man. At this rate, you're never going to get married until your fifty."

Sakura snorted and remarked, "And at this rate, Ino-pig, you're going to end up with wrinkles by the time you arrive at the altar. So stop worrying about me and stop scrunching up your face, okay?"

Ino gasped and un-furrowed her brows before muttering, "We will resume this conversation after the wedding, Forehead." Sakura laughed and retorted, "If you can catch me, Pig. I'm pretty sure that Mikoto-san's probably got something planned right after the wedding."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ino mumbled.

* * *

As the music played, Hinata and Sakura stood behind the doors as they watched Sasuke's best men walk to the altar. Naruto went first and was soon followed by the glorious Itachi. If Sasuke was going to have two best men, then Ino was going to have two bridesmaids.

A little later, Hinata walked down the aisle. She was dressed in a dark blue halter-neck dress that had a silky black sash around the waist. Her dark hair curled loosely with a white flower pinned in her hair.

Sakura watched as Hinata stood across from Naruto and glanced back at Ino before giving her thumbs up. Entering the room and walking down the aisle, Sakura wore a long, red strapless dress. Her long and rosy-pink hair was curled loosely and there was a white flower pinned to her hair.

The audience forgot for a moment that she was a kunoichi.

Standing directly across from Itachi, Sakura kept her emerald eyes glued onto the statue behind the older Uchiha as Sasuke slowly made his way up to the altar.

This was where the emotional pain began. Well, for Sakura at least.

Sakura kept a calm expression on the outside but inside, she was sniffing a bit. Oh, okay, so she was probably tearing up a tiny bit. She was losing the man she had ever loved…not that he knew. And yes, the man happened to be her teammate Uchiha Sasuke; her best friend's soon-to-be-husband.

For all these years, Sakura had kept her love for Sasuke a secret. No one knew, especially Ino. It was a bottled love that she kept between herself and her Inner.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back as she felt the longing feeling fade. Smiling, Sakura was proud to say that after several years of moving to Suna, her love for Sasuke had eventually faded away.

Yes, she had moved all the way to a hot, sandy place just to separate herself from Sasuke so that Ino could chase after Sasuke without any interruptions. Sakura had taken precautions. If she hadn't placed herself in Suna, who knows what could've happened. She could have stolen Sasuke for herself.

But Sakura knew better than that and she had more self-control.

And here she was today, Ino's bridesmaid, back in Konoha just like the good old times. However, there was just one different thing. Ino's dream was finally coming true. She was going to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Watching as the blonde bride walked down the isolated aisle, Sakura smiled. She had helped Ino achieve her happiness. Ino and Sasuke could be happy together. All she wanted for Sasuke was him to be happy. And if he wanted Ino, Sakura wouldn't hesitate to get out of his way. The same thing went for Ino, too.

Perhaps, she was too selfless? Nah, Sakura wasn't selfless.

* * *

"I do," Sasuke stated. He glanced at Ino.

"And do you, Yamanaka Ino, take Uchiha Sasuke as your loving husband for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Ino answered. She glanced at Sasuke, smiling.

Sakura softened at the sight. This was it. They were finally and officially married. And she wouldn't do anything to stop it.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sakura glanced away from the two, letting them have their special moment. Her emerald eyes were drawn to Itachi's onyx eyes. She offered him smile and he nodded back before responding with a tiny smile.

Maybe things weren't going to end bad after all?

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Started With a Wedding" **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

* * *

A/N: This plot just came running into my mind during school today. And I've been itching to type it up. Review and let me know if I should continue or not. I'm not really sure as of now. But if you want me to, then i will continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Started With a Wedding**

* * *

***Chapter 2: Find your Lover**

* * *

**~~ X ~~**

"Oh my god, you will never guess what just happened, Forehead!"

"What? Did Sasuke propose to you, Ino-Pig?"

"Eh, how'd you know?"

"Wait-what- Sasuke actually proposed to you?"

"Yeah, he did. Wow, aren't you the psychic today, huh, Forehead?"

"Gee, thanks, Pig."

**~~ X~~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Sakura was talking with Naruto and Hinata. Well, more like Naruto was chatting with her and Hinata chimed in from time to time.

"Sakura-chan, you should move back to Konoha. Everyone really misses you," Naruto reasoned, holding a long and slender glass flute in his hand. Hinata added softly, "Think about it for a while before you decide, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and replied, "I'll think about it."

Naruto pouted and then smiled in hope. Hinata turned to stare at Sasuke and Ino dancing in the middle of the ballroom. They were surrounded by everyone else.

After the wedding finished, Mikoto had kicked in her second plan, the ballroom. It was just down the hallway from where the wedding had taken place. They happened to rent a very expensive and grand setting for the newly married couple's first dance.

Apparently, Mikoto and Ino's mother had planned for the wedding to occupy the entire day.

* * *

Sasuke had a hand placed onto Ino's waist and the other hand intertwined with her free hand as they danced in the center of the ballroom. Ino smiled at Sasuke as he muttered something inaudibly to her.

Sakura smiled at the sight and turned to look back at Hinata and Naruto. Mikoto then asked for the guests to join in with the dancing. Sakura glanced at Naruto and Hinata before prodding, "Go on, you two. I'll be fine. Go dance your hearts away."

Hinata smiled thankfully before leaving with her arms linked with the blonde man. Sakura glanced around only to find that there were a few standing spectators like her. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one not dancing.

Sakura glanced at her untouched drink before setting it back onto the table and walking towards the balcony. It was a bit stuffy in the large room.

On her way to the balcony, Mikoto appeared with a bright smile plastered onto her flawless face. Sakura inwardly cringed. Something was going to happen. She just knew it.

"Hello, Mikoto-san," Sakura politely greeted. "Hello, Sakura. You can just call me Mikoto or Okaa-san. After all, you've known me for quite some time now," Mikoto replied, cheerful.

Sakura nodded and asked, "Did you need something?"

Sakura didn't fail to notice the flash in her dark eyes as Mikoto nodded and exclaimed, "You see, there's this young man that needs a partner. And then, I saw you standing over here by yourself, Sakura."

"And you were wondering if I wanted to dance with him?" Sakura inquired. Who was the man?

Mikoto smiled and nodded before pointing to her oldest son. Sakura glanced at Itachi who was standing next to Fugaku. Standing in a tuxedo, Itachi stared across the room to lock his stare onto Sakura.

Sakura turned her head and stared at Mikoto, not sure of how to respond. Mikoto placed hand on Sakura's shoulder before saying, "Thanks, Sakura. Itachi will be over in a minute."

With that said, the Uchiha matriarch left and Sakura opened her mouth to sigh. She hadn't even accepted the request.

Mikoto passed Itachi and wished, "Have fun, Itachi-kun and be nice. She's a very nice girl." Itachi smirked at his mother's comment before nodding obediently.

Sakura wasn't a girl. She was a woman.

* * *

Approaching Sakura as she turned around to look at him, Itachi greeted in his velvet voice, "Good evening, Sakura-san."

Emerald eyes stared at the Uchiha male.

"Good evening to you too," Sakura replied smoothly before adding, "You can just call me Sakura."

"Then, you can call me Itachi," Itachi responded before extending a hand to Sakura, implying for her to take his hand. Sakura placed her soft hand in his as they walked to the dance floor.

Placing a hand on her slim waist, Itachi felt the silky red fabric under his hand. He could feel the outline of her curving waist. Locking his eyes onto her jade ones, Itachi linked his other hand with hers as she gracefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know how to dance?" Sakura inquired, starting a conversation as they began to dance.

"It was a part of my learning curriculum," Itachi stated. Sakura nodded and took that as a yes. Itachi stared at Sakura for a quick second before exclaiming, "I suppose that you know how to dance, judging from the fact that you haven't stepped on my feet yet."

Sakura laughed melodiously before replying, "I took lessons from my father when I was younger."

"Ah," Itachi stated before closing his mouth. Sakura noticed that he and Sasuke looked alike but Itachi seemed to be more of a gentleman with a sexy twist to it. What? It was obviously true.

"So, Sakura, what do you plan on doing now?" Itachi asked, curious. Sakura spiraled gracefully as he held out his arm for her to spin back into his embrace. Her long, pink hair swished in the air as she spun professionally.

Resting in his hold for a minute before they continued to dance, Sakura repeated, "What do you mean, Itachi?"

"Well, the village has been anticipating your response, Sakura," Itachi stated and explained, "Are you going to move back to Konoha or just remain living in Suna?"

"Ah," Sakura stated simply as Itachi held his arm up so that she could twirl underneath it smoothly. Itachi gazed at the rose-like beauty in front of him as he waited patiently.

Continuing to graze across the smooth floor, Sakura answered, "I've thought about it. But I'm not really sure yet." Itachi nodded and replied, "You have time to think about it."

Sakura glanced at the large white pillar several meters behind Itachi. No one knew the specific reason why she moved to Suna. They just assumed that she was on a mission to negotiate with the Sand. That was true but it was just her cover story, nothing much.

Itachi noticed Sakura's silence as she reflected mentally, forgetting his presence as they continued to dance. Her long, rosy hair was silky and it smelled like strawberries. Her porcelain skin was smooth and inviting.

The older Uchiha had a sudden urge to caress her cheek.

His gaze traveled to her tender lips that were pressed together as she was in deep thought. Her jade eyes revealed that she was pondering about something.

Snapping out of her little world, Sakura muttered, "Sorry about that. I tend to do that often."

Itachi chuckled as a light pink blush rose on her fair cheeks before he replied, "No offense taken, Sakura." Sakura set her stare on him as she then smiled.

Not only was Itachi a gentleman with a sexy twist, he was more talkative than Sasuke could ever be. Sakura could hear her inner screaming mentally, "This is why we never dated Sasuke! We were waiting for Itachi without knowing it. True love prevails! Channaro!"

Sakura pushed the thought away. She didn't even really know the man. He probably had a girlfriend already since he was a couple years older than her.

"Is there something the matter?" Itachi questioned, seeing a flash of discontent cross her face. Sakura shook her head and replied, "Nothing."

Itachi loosened his hold around Sakura's waist as she rotated on last time before placing herself against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. The crowd roared with applause at the spectacular dance and Sakura removed herself from Itachi.

She felt it. There was a sparking feeling when she had last touched Itachi. It shot throughout her body from her brain to her toes. Simply staring at Itachi, Sakura smiled and commented, "That was a good dance, Itachi."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura." Itachi closed the small distance in between them before planting a kiss on her feminine hands. His eyes never left hers. Smirking, Itachi pulled back and stared at her with his mesmerizing eyes.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in shock as she was scrambling to register what just happened. Itachi chuckled lightly and stated, "See you soon, Sakura."

"Ah, right," Sakura replied, breathless. Her inner was squealing in utter delight at the Uchiha's profound actions. Itachi returned back to his parent's side and she walked back to her group of friends.

* * *

Ino rushed over to the baffled Sakura as she was followed by Sasuke. Sakura glanced at Sasuke for a second before looking at the excited Ino. She was shaking with happiness for the love-deprived friend.

"Ooh la la, looks like I was wrong, Forehead," Ino stated, wiggling her eyebrows before she continued, "You've had your sights on him this whole time, didn't you?"

Horrified, Sakura corrected, "No, Ino-pig. You've got it wrong. I don't like him. He was just being a gentleman and he decided to do that." Sakura sighed and rubbed her Itachi-kissed-hand onto her red dress.

"Sakura, Itachi is a gentleman but it's rare for him to give out kisses," Sasuke reminded. Ino snickered at her husband's comment. They made such a great team when it came to pressing Sakura.

Sakura glared at Ino before muttering, "Sasuke, you better be careful the next time I see you at the training grounds." Sasuke stiffened a bit and relaxed quickly, not wanting to give Sakura a chance to delight herself at his sudden anxiousness.

Huffing, Sakura stalked off in the opposite direction as Ino asked, "Hey, where you going, Forehead?"

"To the restroom, Pig," Sakura answered, waving the back of her hand at Ino. She disappeared from the ballroom. Ino turned to look at Sasuke before she rubbed her hands together mischievously. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He knew this mode of Ino's. Matchmaker Ino.

* * *

Faking that she was going to the restroom, Sakura headed for the bench outside. The bench was surrounded by nicely trimmed bushes and trees. And the best thing was that no one was there, particularly because it was night. She could finally sit in silence and just relax.

Sitting down on the wooden bench, Sakura laid her head back so that her throat was exposed. Her rosy hair clung to her chest and her pink bangs shuffled over her forehead. Staring at the starry sky, Sakura let out a breath.

The day was finally going to be over and that meant that the wedding was going to be over soon.

Closing her jade eyes, Sakura let her hands lay in her laps as the wind played with her long hair. She just sat there for a while, listening to nature and its soothing presence.

* * *

"You're finally married, eh?" Hidan asked, smirking at Sasuke. Standing next to Ino, Sasuke replied, "Yeah, I am."

Hidan touched his choking-tight bow as he muttered, "Damn that Kakuzu. He fuc" –Itachi glared at Hidan- "I mean, he _flippin'_ tied the bow so tight around my throat."

Deidara snickered and Hidan flipped Deidara off behind his back. Itachi shook his head at the two.

Ino scanned the room and asked, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, where do you think Sakura is? She's been gone for a while." Sasuke glanced around before he stated, "Didn't she say that she was going to the restroom?"

Ino narrowed her eyes in suspicion Sakura wouldn't take so long in the bathroom. Suspecting, Ino smiled and asked, "Ne, Itachi-san, could you go find Sakura for me and bring her here?"

Itachi turned to look at his new sister-in-law and asked, "Sakura's not here?"

Ino shook her head and innocently said, "She said that she was going to the restroom but she probably got lost." Ino hoped that the Uchiha would just give in already and go search for Sakura.

"Ow, that hurt," Kisame muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he followed an angry Sakura. Walking in her long, red strapless dress, Sakura cracked her knuckles as she threatened grimly, "Next time, if you try to pull that on me. I'll make sure that you can't move for a month."

Ino turned around to look at Sakura and stated exasperated, "Where were you, Forehead? I was beginning to think that you ditched my wedding."

Sakura flicked her irritated, green eyes onto Ino as she remarked, "I was relaxing when this stranger tried something stupid. And do give me some credit, Pig, I wouldn't ditch your wedding. After all, I traveled to Konoha from Suna just to attend your wedding as your maid of honor like you requested."

Ino beamed and praised, "And that's why you're the best, Sakura." Sakura sighed, surrendering as Ino crushed the rose-haired maid of honor with a hug.

Pulling back, Ino turned to look at Kisame and demanded, "What did you do, Kisame?"

Kisame looked at the blonde bride and answered, "I was walking around when I saw her sitting on the bench. It seemed like she was sleeping so I crept towards her and just peered at her."

Sakura snorted, crossed her arms and explained, "Yeah, and if I was asleep, you would've kissed me." Kisame crossed his arms in return and shot back, "Tch, like I would kiss a thin toothpick like you."

Sakura smirked and tilted her head as she replied, "Well, it's good to know that we think alike. You don't like me and I don't like you. I can live with that." Sakura turned and walked away to Neji and TenTen, leaving Ino to hold her hands up as she was going to say something.

Sighing, Ino muttered, "And just when I was going to introduce her to you freaks." Her shoulders drooped and Hidan whistled at Sakura's retreating form. Before Ino could smack him, Sasuke reached over to smack Hidan's arm.

"Oh, you've got guts, Uchiha," Hidan commented, reaching for a weapon when he realized that weapons weren't allowed to the wedding. Sasuke smirked and he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

After chatting with Neji and TenTen, Sakura found herself caught up in another conversation with Naruto as he introduced her to some of the Akatsuki members.

"Sakura-chan, this is Konan, Pein and Tobi," Naruto stated as he gestured to them. Tucking a pink lock behind her ear, Sakura greeted, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

Konan smiled and Pein greeted her back as Tobi blabbered, "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes pretty girls. Tobi likes you, Sakura-chan." Sakura stared at the masked man who spoke like a child before just simply smiling back at him.

Taking a step towards Sakura, Tobi stated passionately, "Tobi loves pretty girls. Tobi loves you, Sakura-chan." Sakura arched her brows and nodded as she stated, "Uh, I'm going to go back to Ino, okay?"

"Yes, please, go," Konan prodded, holding Tobi back as she apologized, "Sorry for the weirdness." Sakura waved a hand casually, meaning that she took no offense…yet and hopefully, never.

* * *

Nearing the isolated Ino, Sakura asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Shaking, Ino whirled around to hug Sakura as she muttered, "Mikoto just told me that I'm going to go on a honeymoon with Sasuke right after we leave this place."

Smiling knowingly, Sakura replied teasingly, "What did I tell you, Pig?" Ino looked up at Sakura and muttered, "Shut up, Forehead. You're ruining this great friendship moment."

Sakura laughed and dropped into a fancy seat as she yanked Ino's hand, telling her to take a seat. Sakura raced a hand through her rosy locks as she asked, "So what exactly is your problem, Ino?"

Smiling, Ino squealed and Sakura covered her ears as Ino praised, "You're such a great friend, Forehead!"

It was true though. Whenever Ino was bawling her pretty blue eyes out, Sakura was there. When Ino was frustrated and angry as hell, Sakura was there. And when Ino was just plain Ino, Sakura was still there. Sakura was a true friend.

Sakura waved for Ino to spill the beans. Ino nodded obediently and explained softly, "Well, you see, Forehead. I'm just so nervous. I don't want to mess this up, you know?"

Sakura looked at Ino and questioned, "It's normal for you to feel jittery and jumpy. Isn't it better to care than to not care about your honeymoon?" Ino nodded. Her blue eyes glimmered.

Sakura smiled reassuringly and advised, "Just be yourself, Ino-pig and everything will be great from there. You know how to have a fun time."

Ino laughed and remarked, "Yeah, that's true. I do know how to make things fun unlike you, Forehead. You're quite boring, no offense."

Sakura nodded and continued, "And besides, no one's really expecting you to be popping babies out when the honeymoon's over." Ino raised her brows, silently challenging the statement.

Shaking her head, Sakura rephrased, "Okay. That was a bad way to put it. Of course, there are going to be people expecting you to give birth instantly." Ino nodded and coughed several Uchihas' names.

"But here's your advantage which is their disadvantage, Pig. It's your body, not theirs. So you decide, not them," Sakura informed. Ino smiled and agreed determined, "Yeah, you're right, Forehead. I decide when I want to take Sasuke down and-" Sakura held up a hand as she reminded, "I don't want to know about your sex life, Pig."

"Tch, whatever," Ino muttered, crossing her arms. Sakura laughed and muttered, "It's true."

A little later, Sasuke appeared and stated, "Okaa-san's calling for us." Ino got up and glanced at Sakura who smiled in encouragement. Ino walked away with Sasuke, leaving Sakura to watch the two head towards the famous Uchiha family.

Sakura shook her head, praying for Ino to have a safe trip. She walked outside to the area where all of the guests were waiting, lined up with handfuls of confetti.

There was a red carpet splayed out as Ino and Sasuke walked down the red path. The guests roared with excitement and tossed the confetti into the air. Falling down like snow, some of the confetti glued onto Ino's blonde hair.

Sakura snickered at the sight of her best friend struggling to remove the confetti from her hair. She was standing next to the carriage across from Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and the other members of Akatsuki.

Ino spotted Sakura and rushed towards her, pulling out the wedding bouquet as she then smirked and wished, "Find your man and marry him already, Forehead."

Ino took several steps back as Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at her. Smiling, Ino hopped into the carriage after Sasuke filed in. The crowd was quiet.

Taking several steps towards the moving carriage, Sakura yelled, "You were supposed to throw it, Pig!"

Sticking her head out of the carriage, Ino shouted back, "Forehead, remember this. Rules are meant to be broken! And besides, you know how I play. It's always my way, Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head as the carriage faded, leaving her with an anticipating group of guests. Smiling calmly, Sakura heard Kisame snicker. Setting her stare on the blue-skinned man, Sakura walked over to him as she happily wished, "Merry Christmas, Kisame. And don't forget to find your lover."

Dumbstruck, Kisame stared at the dumped bouquet in his large, blue hands. Hidan clapped his hands as he bursted out laughing. Deidara snickered in delight.

"Congratulations, Kisame," Naruto prepped, tossing some more confetti at the Akatsuki member. The crowd mimicked Naruto's actions as they all chanted, "Congratulations to you!"

Swarmed by the crowd of guests, Kisame let out an irritated growl as he shouted, "Oi, come back here! You can't leave me in your mess, you pink-haired freak!"

Sitting on top of the large building's roof, Itachi watched the rare beauty walk down the empty street at night. The silky red dress clung loosely to Sakura's body, emphasizing parts of her curves. Her long, rosy locks danced in the cold air.

Sakura continued to walk down the street of Konoha until she disappeared.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Started With a Wedding"**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

A/N: After checking on the reviews, I decided to continue and post a chapter. Thanks for reviewing, readers. Please input your thoughts through reviews :)

Oh, and the Akatsuki? They're a bit different in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Started With a Wedding**

* * *

***Chapter 3: Mission**

* * *

**~~ X ~~**

"Sakura, you can't leave."

"…I have to, Ino."

"Why do you have to move all the way to Suna? And just for a mission, too?"

"Yes, Pig. It's my duty as a kunoichi."

"Forehead, I'm going to miss you so bad!"

"I will too. Tell Naruto and Sasuke I said bye."

**~~ X ~~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Knocking on the door, Sasuke sighed and asked, "Ino, will you come out? There's no point in sulking anymore. Sakura's been gone for a month."

Ino let out a pitiful cry. She wanted her best friend back! She wanted things to be just like how it used to, Sakura and her against the world. Things were different now. They were older, more mature. She was married now.

Naruto was standing down from the hallway, relieved that Hinata didn't throw a fit like Ino. Somehow Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking and tossed a glare at the blonde man. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke softened at the sound of her sniffing quietly. She must really be depressed and probably didn't want him to see her with puffy eyes.

Knocking on the bedroom door once more, Sasuke stated, "Ino, open the door…please?"Sasuke hoped that she would open the damn door and let him in. She had been trapped in there for the entire week. Females were so dramatic at times.

Ino was sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping her blue eyes free of tears. Hearing Sasuke say please, Ino surrendered and opened the door. Sasuke offered her a smile, entering before he opened his arms for her to run into.

Ino smashed into Sasuke, hugging him tightly as she mumbled, "I miss Sakura, Sasuke! I want her back, back in Konoha where she belongs." Sasuke smoothed her blond hair and reminded, "Ino, I think we all want her back."

"Yeah, Ino, you're not the only one who misses her. I say it's time to retrieve our medic-nin!" Naruto stated, appearing out of nowhere. Ino glared at Naruto and said, "You ruined the moment."

Naruto smirked and replied, "I had to see a loving Sasuke! It's quite rare to see Sasuke so kind." Sasuke glared at Naruto and remarked, "I'm only mean to you, Dobe."

Sitting back on the bed, Ino exclaimed, "Ugh, I just wish Sakura would come back. I miss her so bad. It's been two and a half years since she left." Ino sniffed and blew her nose which caused Naruto to cringe.

"Ino, get washed up. We'll be waiting outside," Sasuke informed, dragging Naruto out of their room. Sasuke and Ino now had their own private house where Mikoto hopefully wished that there would soon be kids occupying. Currently, Itachi had no ambitions of getting married and producing kids, so her dream of grandchildren was placed upon Sasuke and Ino.

After Sasuke and Ino had come back from their honeymoon, Sakura was long gone. Obviously, she chose to return to Suna.

* * *

"Man, I've never seen Ino so bummed other than the time Sakura first left for Suna," Naruto commented. Sasuke sighed, just thinking about that day made his heart wrench. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was in love and full emotion… only when it came to special people.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke opened it to find Hinata standing there. Smiling gracefully, Hinata asked, "Hello, Sasuke-kun, is Naruto there?"

Sasuke sighed in relief and remarked, "Thank Kami-sama, Hinata. Have you come to take him away from me?" Sasuke gestured for her to enter and steal Naruto.

Hinata giggled and replied, "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I hope I wasn't intruding on anything important though." Sasuke shook his head and commented, "I'd like him to be gone for a day, no offense to you though." Hinata nodded and went ahead to grab Naruto before leaving quickly.

Sasuke shut the door, smirking in delight.

* * *

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata glanced at Naruto cautiously. She wasn't sure how she was going to go about this.

"Naruto," Hinata started and then continued, "It's about Sakura." Naruto nodded, his blue eyes were full of concern for the pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura will be moving to Iwagakure," Hinata stated. Naruto stopped moving and demanded, "What did you just say, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded sadly and repeated, "Naruto, Sakura's going to be positioned in Iwagakure. The negotiation with the Sand was a success. Tsunade-sama just told me and she wanted me to inform you all."

"What? Why is Sakura moving all the way to Iwa? That's too far!" Naruto exclaimed, upset. He was upset that Sakura was going to leave again. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to Suna and come back, not be transferred to another country. How many years would it take for Sakura to return?

Hinata shook her head and responded, "I don't know why though. That's all I was told, Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata and ran back to Sasuke's place.

* * *

Barging open the door to Sasuke's house, Naruto walked into the living room where Ino and Sasuke were before he proclaimed, "Sasuke-Teme, Baa-chan said that Sakura-chan's moving to Iwa now."

Ino's mouth dropped open before she quickly shut it as tears began to slip down her cheeks furiously. Naruto cringed in regret; he forgot that Ino was touchy about this subject.

Sighing, Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto aside before he hissed, "Dobe, are you stupid? How could you not keep your mouth shut? Now, she's crying again."

Naruto shrugged sheepishly and replied, "Sorry? I forgot, honestly, Sasuke."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Who knew one girl could cause all of this? Well, that one girl happened to be Tsunade's apprentice, their teammate, a well-respected medical ninja in the Great Nations and a friend to many others like Ino.

Staring at Naruto, Sasuke concluded, "Look, we're going to see the Hokage, Dobe. Let me get Ino and tell her this. You just keep your mouth shut." Naruto saluted him. _Now, _Sasuke was finally talking.

* * *

Turning around in her chair, Tsunade confirmed, "Yes, what Hinata told you is true." The blonde female stared at them with solid amber eyes.

Naruto exhaled loudly and demanded, "Baa-chan, why would you allow Sakura-chan to be transferred to Iwa?" His blue eyes were filled with disbelief and furiousness.

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the smooth, wooden table with impatience before she replied, "Do you think that I wanted to send my only apprentice to Suna? And you think I want to send her to Iwa, huh? How many years will she be gone from Konoha?"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Hinata shook her head. Things were going to end badly at this rate. Ino stopped crying the minute they left the house.

Stepping forward, Ino asked, "Hokage-sama, why is Sakura going to Iwa?"

Shifting her stare onto Ino, Tsunade answered, "The elders find Sakura as the key source for Konoha to achieve neutral ties with the other countries. Not only is Sakura a highly advanced kunoichi with intense medical skills, she is also my apprentice. She seems to have a talent for negotiating without there being too much of a disagreement."

"So they plan on _using_ Sakura until Konoha achieves ties with all of the Great Nations?" Ino inquired, bitter. She would not step down and let her friend be used in such a way. Sakura had a life to live. She was going to get married one day and settle down happy. That's what Ino hoped for.

Sasuke sighed at the scene. Everyone was getting riled up, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade. Who was next? Hinata? Sasuke highly doubted that Hinata would blow up though. She was always calm and collected. That was why he approved of her marrying Naruto; she balanced his reckless side.

They all stopped talking when a knocking sound was heard at the door. Tsunade let out a breath and ordered, "Come in."

Itachi entered, followed by Deidara and Kisame. Stopping in front of her desk, Itachi inquired, "Hokage-sama, you called for me?"

Remembering suddenly, Tsunade answered, "Yes, Uchiha, I did call for you. I need you to do an errand for me." Tsunade gave him a scroll and informed, "I want you to take two of _your_ preferred Akatsuki members and complete the mission."

Itachi took the scroll, nodding before he turned to look at the gathering. There was something going on, not that he cared. It was probably something private.

"I will leave by tonight, Hokage-sama," Itachi stated, vanishing with Kisame and Deidara. Tsunade turned to look at the others and stated, "There will be no further discussion regarding Sakura. We will have to wait until her response."

Hinata nodded and suggested, "It sounds fair, right, guys?" She looked at her friends, hoping for them to realize that the choice wasn't theirs. It was Sakura's. Tsunade felt relieved when the group of young shinobis were persuaded by Hinata and left civilly.

* * *

"So where are we headed, yeah?" Deidara asked, turning to look at Itachi as they raced through the forest. Kisame nodded and questioned, "Deidara-_chan_ has a point, Itachi. Where are we going?"

Deidara shot the blue-skinned man a dark glare, imagining clay bombs glued all over the fish-like man before he exploded with a BOOM! Art was truly an explosion.

"Hokage-sama requested the Akatsuki's service. She wants us to go to the Sand and retrieve the apprentice. We have to bring her back in two days," Itachi explained.

"Ah, you mean Sakura, un?" Deidara sneered, glancing at Kisame smugly. He remembered what happened at the wedding.

"That pink-haired freak's the apprentice?" Kisame questioned. He was still mad about the bouquet incident. Itachi nodded and Deidara commented, "It seems like she's got the younger ones worked up over her move to Iwa, yeah."

"Can you believe she's the ambassador for your village, Itachi?" Kisame questioned, scornful. How could a rude woman like her be a representative for one of the hidden villages?

Itachi shrugged and stated, "I have no qualms about her position in Konoha."

* * *

After leaving Konoha at nightfall and running non-stop, they arrived in Suna at dawn. Itachi opened the scroll, glancing at the paper for Sakura's address. She lived in an apartment by herself of course.

"Follow me," Itachi stated, walking ahead of the two. He had been in the Sand country many times.

* * *

"Gaara, thank you for letting me stay in one of the apartments for free," Sakura thanked. The young Kazekage shook his head and commented, "Are you returning to Konoha, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and stated, "I'm going to Iwa right away. It will take me some time to adjust and settle down so I figured I should leave as soon as possible."

Gaara looked at her and suggested, "You should go back to Konoha, Sakura. You've been gone for two and a half years. I'm sure that Naruto and the others miss your presence." Sakura smiled and assured, "They've lived without me for these past two years, Gaara. I'm sure they'll be fine even though they'll probably be upset at my sudden choice."

Temari entered the office and stated, "Sakura, there are some shinobi requested from the Hokage. They say that they want to talk to you. Would you like to see them?"

Baffled, Sakura tucked a piece of her pink lock behind her ear and said, "I guess. Is that okay with you?" She looked at Gaara who already waved for Temari to let them enter.

Sakura was standing next to Gaara's side, watching the shinobis enter. Temari held the door open as Itachi, Deidara and Kisame entered.

"Kazekage-sama," Itachi greeted before turning to stare at Sakura and greeting, "Sakura." Sakura nodded at the elder Uchiha. She didn't forget about his kiss on her hand during Ino's wedding.

"I've been told that the Hokage has requested Sakura's presence back in Konoha?" Gaara phrased, glancing at Sakura smugly. Sakura smacked his arm playfully before shooting him a glare.

Itachi noticed their friendliness and assured, "Yes, the Hokage-sama requests her presence, Kazekage-sama."

Sakura surrendered silently and threatened, "Gaara, wipe that smirk off your face or else I'll do it willingly." She removed herself from his side as he defended, "I'm not smirking, Sakura."

"Tch, yeah right," Sakura muttered, glancing at Temari who smiled. With Sakura staying in Suna for the past two years, Gaara's cold exterior was melted. Sakura taught him how to live a bit and joke around. Kankuro was surprised when the red head cracked a joke.

"We shall leave then, Kazekage-sama," Itachi stated, turning to look at Sakura. Sakura was staring at Gaara before she said, "Well, I guess, I'll visit you again before I leave for Iwa?"

Gaara nodded and muttered, "I think it's best for you to stay in Konoha though." Sakura smiled and remarked, "Someone's got to serve their village, don't you think?"

Gaara waved goodbye as Sakura followed Itachi out of the room.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Suna, Sakura looked at Itachi and questioned, "So, why does Tsunade-sama want me in Konoha?" Itachi shook his head and said, "I do not know. I was sent to fetch you back to Konoha. That's all, Sakura."

"Right," Sakura muttered, looking at Deidara who commented, "You caused a wave of tears after you left, yeah."

"Yeah, pinky, I heard that Ino locked herself in her room for the entire week," Kisame added, shaking a blue finger at her in disapproval.

"Oh and I guess, you were one of the people crying over my leave?" Sakura teased. Kisame scowled at her and cursed under his breath. Sakura chuckled as they ran through the forest back to Konoha.

"You've decided to go to Iwa?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence. Sakura looked at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm going to Iwa to negotiate another treaty, Itachi."

"Why would you do that, yeah?" Deidara questioned. If it were him, he'd rather decline the offer and blow up things. Sakura smiled to herself and pondered out loud, "I guess, I like doing these kinds of things."

"I thought that you liked being a medic, pinky?" Kisame inquired, arching his brows. Sakura bit her lip and quickly agreed, "Of course, I like being a medic too."

"Which do you prefer? Being a medic or an ambassador for Konoha, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura stared up ahead, thinking before she answered, "I prefer being a medic."

"Then, why don't you just stick with being a medic, pinky?" Kisame demanded. Sakura smirked and retorted, "It's not so simple, Sharkie." Kisame narrowed his eyes at the name and Sakura smirked, mouthing 'sharkie.'

"Tch, don't call me that," Kisame muttered and Sakura remarked, "Then, don't call me 'pinky' either."

Kisame snorted, looking at her as he challenged, "No, _pinky."_

Sakura shrugged and exclaimed, "Alright, Sharkie, but tell me when you surrender and I'll make sure to negotiate a peace truce with you." Deidara laughed and Kisame was finally beginning to see why she was an ambassador.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**_  
_

**"Started With a Wedding"**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING :)**

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Review your thoughts. So, the Akatsuki is a group composed of the same members from the actual Naruto story line, but i just made them not missing-nins. They're basically a group made up of skilled ninjas from different villages, offering their services to anyone; however, they don't accept the extremely evil tasks such as killing a Kage or dominating the world by killing a village for the client. I hope that helped a bit :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Started With a Wedding **

***Chapter 4: New Emotion**

* * *

**~~ X ~~**

"Sakura-chan, stay behind Teme while I handle him."

"Naruto, I can fight too. I don't need to be protected anymore!"

"Sakura, Dobe's got a point. You're the medic and we can't afford to let our only source of medical aid be harmed."

"But-"

"Sakura, we're only saying this because we care for your safety."

"Or you're just babying me like I'm a twelve year old again."

**~~ X ~~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

The sun was setting in Konoha as Sakura stood alone in Tsunade's empty office, glancing around. It had been a month since she last stood her teacher's office. Everything still looked the same as the last time. The medical books were placed neatly on the shelves and Tsunade's desk was full of scattered papers despite the many times Shizune attempted to reorganize the desk.

An unconscious smiled graced upon her lips. She loved being in Konoha and she still did. It was her home. The place where she grew up, made friends and matured greatly. After a couple years away from Konoha, Sakura was inwardly glad to be back in Konoha; she just didn't let it show on the exterior.

Shifting her stare towards the petite hourglass, Sakura stared at the dripping sand. It was a gift from Gaara to Tsunade, reminding her that they were allies for as long as time should continue to flow.

She could still remember Gaara's office back in Suna. The red-clay color seemed to be the theme color for the Sand village. Sakura could just imagine the tiny but abundant specks of sand swirling outside the circular windows of Gaara's spacious office.

"Welcome back, Sakura," Tsunade greeted, shutting the door as Itachi appeared with his head bowed in respect. Sakura nodded and replied, "Yes, Shishou."

Sakura stared at the elder Uchiha who informed, "The mission was a success, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glanced at Itachi and praised, "Good job, Uchiha. I expected no less from you." Tsunade held up a hand for him to leave and Itachi simply nodded before vanishing into thin air.

"So what did you need me for, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, watching as Tsunade dropped into her seat and stared back at her intently. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples as she stated, "Sakura, do you really plan on moving to Iwa?"

Sakura did not hesitate to answer, "Yes, Shishou, I do plan on moving there. In fact, I was going to travel there today if you hadn't called for me." Tsunade shook her head and commented, "I knew you were going to do something like that, Sakura. Why don't you think about the choice for a few days? I'm sure that Naruto and the others would like to talk with you."

Sakura suddenly remembered Naruto and the others. She was going to have a tough time with them. They wouldn't let her go but she'd have to talk some sense into them, reasoning cautiously.

Tsunade smiled because she knew what Sakura was thinking about before she exclaimed, "Go talk with them, Sakura. Those kids haven't stopped pestering me since I told them about your return."

"I should go find them now. And about the move to Iwa, I'll give you my answer a week from now," Sakura proclaimed. Tsunade beamed at the news of Sakura staying for a week in Konoha. That was a miracle itself since it was so rare for Sakura to stay in Konoha for that long.

Sakura disappeared into a whirl of cherry-colored petals.

* * *

Appearing in her old apartment, Sakura glanced at the same books that were nicely shelved for the two years that she was gone. Sakura walked out of the living room and into small dining area. The wooden table was still positioned the same, untouched, along with the chairs still tucked in. No one had entered this place since her leaving.

Sakura ran a finger over the smooth table and peered at the dust-covered finger. She had assumed correctly, no one had stepped a foot in her empty apartment for the last two and a half years.

Making a mental note to clean the place, Sakura headed into her bedroom. Surprisingly, her bed sheets were changed with new cleaned ones. They were black, darker than her usual white blankets. She scanned her table, looking at the picture of Team 7.

Sakura took several steps with her stare fixated onto the precious picture. Grasping the framed photo gingerly into her feminine hands, she smiled warmly as she remembered the old days that consisted of a troubling Naruto and a brooding Sasuke.

Suddenly, she remembered the weaker her and gripped the golden frames until her fists turned into a ghostly shade of white. She was so weak back then, always relying on Sasuke and Naruto to protect her, but now she was stronger and independent; she didn't need their protection anymore even though they seemed to not recognize that.

Sakura set the pictured back onto the table before she began to clean up the place.

* * *

"Sakura-chan's back, Teme!" Naruto shouted, running onto the training field where Sasuke was sparring with Itachi. Sasuke stopped in the middle of his attack, turned to look at Naruto before he was sent back as he collided into the tree and dropped onto the grass.

Clutching his side, Sasuke shut an eye as he grunted, "Tch, damn it." Judging from the sharp pain that was rapidly increasing, Sasuke concluded that he must of injured a rib or two. Itachi's kicks were not to be underestimated.

Naruto's blue eyes widened at Sasuke's defeat as he rushed to the sitting Sasuke. He felt a twinge of regret for distracting Sasuke like that but he was even happier because Sakura was back.

Itachi was shaking his head in disapproval as he approached the two younger shinobis and chastised, "A shinobi must never be so easily distracted, Sasuke. And it was all because of one girl?" Itachi smirked at the scowling Sasuke who corrected, "She's my teammate, Nii-san."

"Yeah, a teammate who's been gone for the last two and a half years; Teme, let's go get you patched up from Sakura-chan. I'm sure she won't mind," Naruto exclaimed, feeling even more reason to go. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm who smacked him and reminded, "Dobe, I'm injured. Are you trying to break my arm too?"

Itachi shook his head while Naruto laughed away his embarrassment as the two helped Sasuke up and headed towards Sakura's apartment.

* * *

Staring at the cleaned apartment, Sakura nodded in approval. Everything was nice and clean, dustless. She had opened the window to circulate some fresh air and get rid of the vacant room smell. Sensing the familiar chakra presences, Sakura walked to the door and opened it before they could knock.

Sakura smiled at the sight of a beaming Naruto and a composed Itachi, both supporting the obviously injured Sasuke who was staring at anything but Sakura. Taking a step back as she let them in, Sakura shut the door and asked, "I'm guessing that Sasuke's injured?"

Naruto nodded and stated, "Yeah, Sakura-chan, Teme got his butt kicked by Itachi. You should've seen it." Sakura smirked, glancing at the glaring Sasuke as she ordered, "Seat him on the sofa. I'll be there in a minute."

She silently wished she was there to see Sasuke's defeat. Sakura entered the living room, carrying two large frozen packages of peas. Smiling sweetly, Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke, be nice to Thing One and Thing Two because they're going to be your best friends as of now."

She shook the two frozen packages at the horrified Sasuke who demanded, "Don't you have regular ice packs, Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and reminded, "Oi, I just got back from Suna, Sasuke." Sasuke shut his mouth and Sakura smiled triumphantly.

"It would've been better if it were frozen tomatoes," Sasuke muttered as Sakura pressed the frozen bags of peas onto his ribs, locking her emerald eyes with his. She replied, "Yeah, Sasuke, I know that you don't like peas, but seriously, grow up."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. He _hated_ peas just as much as he _loved_ tomatoes. Itachi watched the scene, amused. No one had the power to make Sasuke so riled asides from him. It seemed that Sakura happened to possess that rare power.

"Tch, Teme, just be glad that Sakura's helping you," Naruto scolded, smiling at the familiar scenes. Sakura glanced at Naruto over her shoulder as she reminded, "Oh, you think you're better, Naruto? Who was the one who wouldn't settle for any ice packs unless it was frozen ramen cups?"

Naruto turned a shade of pink while Sakura muttered to Sasuke, "Does he still use frozen ramen cups as his ice pack?" Sasuke nodded sadly and Sakura laughed as she patted Naruto's arms. He never changes, does he?

"Okay, so what if I still like frozen ramen cups and Teme still likes frozen tomatoes as ice packs, Sakura-chan? Does that mean that you like Lee?!" Naruto accused, pointing at her. He was supposed to be pointing out something that remained the same for Sakura but hey, Naruto's brain was unpredictable.

Staring at Naruto unfazed, Sakura sarcastically remarked, "Wow, Naruto, did you just finally realize that I was madly in love with Lee?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused. Since when was Sakura in love with Lee?

Stunned at his slowness, Sakura clarified, "Naruto, I was being sarcastic-oh, never mind, it doesn't matter anyways." Sakura turned back to Sasuke who was shaking his head at Naruto's denseness.

"So anyways, Sasuke, you have two fractured ribs," Sakura stated as she traced a chakra-infused hand over his grey shirt. This was minimal compared to his usual injuries.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and stated, "You're going to heal them, right?" Sakura looked up at him before she answered, "What kind of teammate would I be if I didn't, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, watching as Sakura hovered her green-glowing hands over his injuries. In a blink, his injuries had been healed and Sakura exclaimed, "As a gift to my loyal patient, Uchiha Sasuke, I shall now bestow a free gift to you. Sasuke, you should be proud to receive these two lovely packages of frozen peas."

Gripping the two packages, Sasuke stood up and challenged, "I don't want it." Sakura smiled sadly and defended, "I'm sorry, Sasuke but the power of the peas has been transferred to you." She held her hands up, helpless; no one could save Sasuke from the power of the peas.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, shoving the peas towards her as he demanded, "You_ will_ take these peas, Sakura." Sakura quirked her brows, crossing her arms over her chest as she stated, "Oh really? And just how do you plan on doing that, Sasuke?" After all, this was _her_ apartment.

Naruto sighed and said, "Sasuke, since you're already the master of tomatoes, why don't you just gladly accept the power of peas also? Double the power, duh, Teme." Naruto gave Sasuke a disdainful look.

Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde man before shoving it at him and saying, "There. May the power of the peas rest in peace under your stupid ramen kingdom, Naruto." Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he defended, "Hey, my ramen kingdom is not stupid, Sasuke-Teme! It's your tomatoes that are stupid!"

Sakura stared at the two teammates, utterly impressed that they had taken her game so seriously. Man, did she miss these stupid and pointless bickers. Itachi was amused by their child play and glanced at the obviously amused Sakura. She had live and free but poor entertainment right in her living room.

"Any ways, you two, don't you guys have training to do or something like that?" Sakura questioned, breaking their argument. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the pink haired medic who looked at them questioningly.

"Well, yeah, I do have a dinner date with Hinata tonight," Naruto stated, placing a finger onto his chin. Sasuke stared thoughtfully at the open window before he added, "Ino and I have to go eat over at her parent's house tonight."

Sakura smiled, placing her hands on their backs as she proclaimed, "Good, you two. It's good to know that you're both busy, so get out and stop arguing like babies. Oh, and do have a great time with the peas." She pushed the two males out of her apartment with Itachi following them silently.

* * *

Whirling around to look at Sakura, Naruto inquired, "But what about you, Sakura-chan? What are you going to do tonight?"

Sakura smiled reassuringly and said, "Nothing, Naruto. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to disappear." Sasuke stared at Sakura for a minute and stated, "Dobe, let's go. Sakura wouldn't disappear without telling us." Sakura nodded and assured, "Yes, Sasuke, I wouldn't so don't fret so much, you two."

Watching the two leave, Sakura felt a pang of loneliness but she also felt another familiar emotion. The feeling of being left behind. During their genin days, she felt this so many times-partially due to her weakness.

Confused, Sakura mused to herself why she was feeling this way. Wasn't she stronger now? She had caught up to Sasuke and Naruto. So why did she feel so sad inside, so lonely and left behind? Maybe because they were married now and she wasn't? They were busy with their personal lives and she was alone.

Itachi was standing next to Sakura, watching her as she watched Naruto and Sasuke leave. He noticed a faint expression of sadness flash across her pretty face as an expression of confusion quickly appeared. She seemed to not notice his presence.

"Sakura," Itachi started and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, turning to look at him with a composed face. "Are you okay?" Itachi questioned.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, Itachi. Thanks for the concern though," Sakura stated. Itachi nodded, turning to leave as Sakura unconsciously reached out to grab his wrist and pleaded softly, "Don't leave, Itachi." She was stunned by her sudden outburst. What was she thinking?

Feeling the electric touch, Itachi ceased walking and turned to look at the pink-haired woman. Her long locks were blowing towards him as the wind played with her pink hair, inviting him. Her grip was loose but demanding, emphasizing her want for him to stay. She was lonely.

"What would you like to do, Sakura?" Itachi questioned. Shocked by his answer, Sakura suggested, "We could go out for ice cream?" Nodding, Itachi stated, "Ice cream it is then, Sakura. Shall we go?"

Smiling, Sakura exclaimed, "Sure, let's go, Itachi." He held waited for Sakura to walk next to him. Feeling the sad feeling fade, Sakura thought about her move to Iwa but it was soon replaced with a fluttery feeling as she glanced at Itachi through her eyelashes.

Falling into harmonious steps with Itachi, Sakura felt at ease being next to him. She had a week to decide whether she wanted to move to Iwa or not so she might as well as enjoy her time in Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Yep, another chapter updated! I was inspired today to include the 'power of the peas' part for this chapter. I'm not much of a pea person; i'm more of a ramen person. What are you? A Tomato, Pea or Ramen person? Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Started With a Wedding**

* * *

*** Chapter 5: It started with a mushroom**

* * *

**~ X ~**

She looked at herself

in the mirror

and

all she saw was...

a broken heart

**~ X ~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

* * *

Sitting across from Itachi, Sakura silently pondered to herself how she ended up in this situation. Why was she eating dinner with _the_ famous Uchiha Itachi? She barely knew him and didn't she only sign up for ice cream?

Sakura gazed around the place, remembering that she had been here a couple times with her teammates, and looked down at her half-eaten plate of food. Picking at a mushroom, she unwillingly remembered about her decision regarding Iwa. She wanted to sigh so badly, but Itachi was there, so she couldn't.

Staring at the kunoichi, Itachi noticed her sullen mood. She was picking at her food. Did she not like mushrooms even though she ordered the meal? She looked like she wanted to sigh or at least say something because she kept biting the bottom of her lips. And now, he was thinking to himself why was he paying so close attention to Sakura, especially to her soft, rosy-pink lips?

Brushing the distracting thought away, Itachi asked, "Sakura, is there something wrong?" He leaned forward, gracefully setting his eating utensils down. Peering at her with such focused eyes, he tilted his head to an angle so that he could get a look at her downcast eyes.

As Sakura lifted her head to look at him, she forced a smile and said, "There's nothing wrong. I was just studying this mushroom." She grabbed her fork, stabbed the round mushroom, and exclaimed cheerily, "It's interesting. I was just wondering to myself if I should include it in my next natural ointment."

Nodding, Itachi replied mildly, "It's the normal mushroom that resides in Konoha."

Sakura forced another smile, feeling foolish inside, and responded with her usual excuse, "Ah, my mistake. I haven't been in Konoha for a while." She stopped talking to look at the unfazed Itachi; he wanted to know the truth, what was really bothering her. Wanting to prevent him from asking her any further questions, Sakura continued with fake thoughtfulness, "Hmm, maybe I should go walk around Konoha tomorrow and refresh my memories with the plant life in Konoha?"

She looked at the elder Uchiha who nodded curtly and replied, "You should. It seems like two and a half years from Konoha has impacted you quite a bit that you can't even remember a simple mushroom specie from your native land. Am I correct, Sakura? Do prove me wrong if you can."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, peering into his dark eyes. His mesmerizing eyes held a look of amusement and control. He had her where he wanted her. Why was he so damn persistent in discovering the reason why she was troubled? They had no close relationship. He was only the brother of her teammate who she _used_ to have a crush on, but soon abandoned the crush for the sake of a childhood friend.

Thinking about it twice, Sakura reminded herself that she was facing the top ANBU captain of Konoha, the Uchiha Clan's child prodigy, and let's face it, a gloriously sexy man! What were her chances of escaping from this little game of his? She could resort to her brute fists of fury and punch a hole in the wall if necessary, but that would be a little too much. Oh, and she might find a fine in her mailbox. Definitely not a good idea.

She swallowed nervously, clenched her fists under the table and quickly relaxed them. Lifting her hands, she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and asked smoothly, "What do you mean, Itachi? Anyone could forget something as simple as that."

Itachi smirked. _Playing innocent, huh? _He saw her suspicious expression. Good, it was good that she knew what he wanted. That was exactly what he wanted from her. He wanted to know why she was so troubled. Why she left Konoha.

"Take no offense to this, Sakura, but aren't you a medic? I was aware that Konoha medics were taught to distinguish and familiarize themselves with harmful and non-harmful mushrooms?" Itachi inquired, keeping a neutral tone.

Sakura smiled, feeling regretful on the inside, perhaps she shouldn't have asked him out for ice cream? No, she should have ate her ice cream and then, declined his offer for dinner. That's what she should have done! There was no time to stress over the recent past; she had to devise a response quickly. She didn't want to make her fellow medics look bad and she certainly didn't want him to use the 'you're the student of the Fifth Hokage, a Sannin and the best medic, Tsunade-sama' trick on her.

"Although I am a medic, Itachi, remember that I am a human. I can forget simple mushroom species, especially when I am busy negotiating treaties for the sake of my home. I am sure that is much more important than remembering a mushroom," Sakura remarked. She felt awesome. She felt like she was at the top of the world until he opened his mouth. Her two seconds of interior glory disappeared.

"Sakura, you can't keep on running away," Itachi stated knowingly, leaning towards her. His eyes were fixed on her and Sakura, well, she felt like punching him in the face or at least, tossing the mushroom at him. Who was_ he_ to talk about her matters?_ If_ she wanted to talk about her troubles, she would. Unfortunately for him though, she didn't plan on uttering a single word to him.

Sakura looked out the window, the street was dark and few people lingered outside. She needed to get away from him before her emotional walls collapsed. If it did, she could end up punching him while crying. Definitely not a pretty sight.

Sakura stood up, dusted her normal shinobi attire, and quickly bowed to him before saying, "I should get going now. Thank you for the dinner." She wanted to add that she hoped to never see him again, but that would be rude and highly impossible. Of course, she'd see him. He was Sasuke's brother.

She raced out of the place and onto the streets with her chakra signature cloaked. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was too close for her comfort; he was probably the only one persistent enough to try and discover what she really had going on.

Glancing behind her, she could make out his form. He was pursuing after her. She jumped onto the roofs and sped away to her apartment. Halfway there, she noticed a shadow on the roof several feet away from her and ceased moving. Why was he there? She backed away, transporting herself to the Konoha Leaf Hospital. If she couldn't go home, then she'd go to the hospital and work until he left her alone.

* * *

Sakura entered the hospital and Shizune greeted her, looking exhausted. Sakura smiled and asked if they needed any extra help. Shizune assigned her a task right away, fulfilling Sakura's hopes. Now, she wouldn't have anyone to bother her. She was going to need some time to recompose herself.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello! **

I am (hopefully) back in writing. I've been having some technological issues. Thanks for waiting, readers, and I know that this was a short chapter; I'm working on the next part, so cheer up ;)

Sorry for the delay... it's summer now, so I should have more time to update now :) **REVIEW, please ^_^**


End file.
